Noël chez les Avengers
by Axl Rose and Co
Summary: Tony a décidé d'inviter les Avengers à la tour Stark pour fêter Noël... A ses risques et périls. C'est extrêmement stupide, j'en suis désolée, mais je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous aussi ! Thorki (seulement sous-entendu).


Bonjour ! Voilà une petite histoire, extrêmement débile, écrite pour une amie en tant que cadeau de noël. Ni les Avengers, ni Loki ne m'appartiennent, contrairement à Clara et Amelia, qui sont des créations originales (d'ailleurs, essayez de deviner d'où viennent ces prénoms !). Warning Thorki (sous-entendu) !

* * *

Avant de commencer cette histoire, petit rappel :

Iron Man : Anthony Stark - Marié à : Pepper Potts - Parents de : Amelia Stark

Hulk : Bruce Banner - Père de : Clara Banner

Hawkeye : Clint Barton - en couple avec : Black Widow : Natasha Romanov

Thor Odinson : Ben... C'est Thor, quoi... - En couple avec/frère de (c'est pas clair...) : Loki Laufeyson

Captain America : Steve Rogers

L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, qui prend en compte les évènements des 3 Iron Man, du premier Thor et de Avengers, mais pas de Thor 2.

Voilà, c'est bon, vous vous souvenez de tout ? Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer !

* * *

24 décembre au soir. Noël. New York resplendissait sous une couche de poudreuse immaculée. La plupart des autochtones, chassés par le froid mordant, pressaient le pas pour regagner leur doux foyer. L'odeur des mets délicats du réveillon chatouillait les narines des passants.

En plein cœur de Manhattan, un immeuble illuminait les rues, non seulement grâce aux néons qui clamaient à la face du monde le nom du propriétaire, mais aussi grâce aux multiples guirlandes lumineuses dont le milliardaire avait paré le bâtiment.

Vue de loin, la tour Stark ressemblait à un sapin de noël géant. Ou à une piste d'atterrissage pour extra-terrestres, c'était selon.

A l'intérieur du building, l'ambiance était électrique. Pepper courrait en tous sens, organisant les derniers détails du réveillon, pendue à son téléphone, et JARVIS sélectionnait ses meilleurs morceaux de cantates de Noël et tamisait la lumière, pour l'ambiance.

Quant à Tony, il était accroché au sommet de son sapin géant, Dumm-E ayant lâché l'échelle dès qu'il avait senti arriver le traiteur, qui apportait de la nourriture chinoise, alors que Bruce était assis sur le sol, en position de yoga, bien décidé à tenir Hulk. Surtout avec leurs invités…

Soudain, la voix désincarnée de JARVIS s'éleva aux milieux des chants de Noël.

"Monsieur, deux visiteurs sont à la porte."

Tony, qui avait finalement réussi à descendre de son sapin grâce à l'intervention salutaire du Dr. Banner, invectiva l'IA.

"Eh bien, fais-les entrer, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!"

Si JARVIS avait eu une tête, il aurait acquiescé avec humilité, mais, comme il en était dépourvu, il se contenta d'ouvrir les portes du hall et de guider les nouveaux venus jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Pepper, complètement affolée, se précipita sur le seuil du penthouse.

"Ahlala, je suis sûre que c'est Phil ! Il arrive toujours à l'heure ! Et dire que rien n'est prêt..."

Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas l'agent qu'elle trouva sur le pas de la porte, mais deux adolescentes en larmes.

"Attends, attends, et là, j'lui dis... Hahaha !... Je lui dis..."

Amelia Stark et Clara Banner se tenaient les côtes, riant à s'en rouler par terre, incapables de marcher.

Pepper soupira gravement. Sa fille et sa meilleure amie étaient de vraies petites démones, quand elles s'y mettaient.

"Les filles ! Vous devriez être rentrées depuis une demi-heure ! Allez vite vous changer ! Nos invités seront bientôt là !

-Désolée, maman, s'excusa Mia en baissant la tête, les éclats de son fou-rire encore sur les lèvres. On était au cinéma et on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

-Ouais, désolée, Pepper !" Fit Clara, arborant son habituel sourire canaille.

Les filles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Mia pour enfiler leurs tenues, non sans que Clara n'ai fait une bise sur la joue de son père, toujours assis par terre en position du lotus.

Arrivée dans la chambre de l'héritière Stark, Clara fut encore une fois subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce. La chambre était immense, un magnifique lit à baldaquin trônait en son centre, faisant face à la baie vitrée avec vue sur New York.

Amy se précipita vers son dressing. C'était une pièce presque aussi grande que sa chambre elle-même, seulement destinée à accueillir des vêtements.

Pendant des années, la pièce avait été presque vide, étant donné l'intérêt minime que Mia portait à la mode. Mais, quand Clara s'en était aperçu, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le remplir de tenues plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Amelia était la fille du richissime Tony Stark, autant en profiter !

Clara lâcha un petit cri d'excitation quand elle aperçut les deux robes dignes du festival de Cannes suspendues dans la penderie, achetées spécialement pour l'occasion.

"Bon, alors... Fit Amy en caressant le tissu du vêtement. Qui prend sa douche en premier ?

-Moooooii !" Hurla Clara en attrapant sa tenue, une paire de collants, et sa trousse de toilette, et en se précipitant vers la salle de bain attenante.

* * *

Dans le salon du penthouse, derrière le bar, Tony préparait des cocktails en mélangeant diverses boissons. Sa douce et tendre continuait à tourner en tous sens, toujours affairée.

Finalement, Tony, lassé des pérégrinations inutiles de son épouse, la força à s'assoir et lui fourra un verre de whisky dans la main d'office.

"Woh ! Pepper, calme-toi ! Tout va bien, ok ?! On est prêt. Va te faire belle, je m'occupe du reste."

Pepper soupira. Elle était la responsable de l'organisation de la fête, mais, parfois, elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un. Tony s'en apercevait et faisait de plus en plus d'efforts, depuis quelques années. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, en fait.

La jeune femme se leva finalement, un peu rassérénée, et se dirigea vers la suite principale de l'immense appartement.

Cela fait, Tony s'assit en tailleur près du Dr. Banner.

"Alors, Bruce, t'as atteint la paix spirituelle ?

-Hmm... Tu sais, Tony, je ne suis pas sûr que cette idée de réveillon géant soit la meilleure que tu n'aie jamais eu...

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu vas voir, ça va être épique !

-Justement, Tony, justement..."

Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit sur la terrasse du penthouse. Un géant blond bodybuildé apparut dans un éclair de magie, brandissant son célèbre marteau.

Le géant éclata d'un rire tonitruant et s'écria, en apercevant Bruce et Tony :

"Mes amis ! Content de vous v..."

Thor s'écroula, une main sur la tête... Ah oui, les femmes de ménage faisaient vraiment bien leur travail... Pas très visible, cette baie vitrée...

Tony, qui s'était précipité, aida le dieu nordique à se redresser. Celui-ci éclata de nouveau de son rire de géant, avant d'entrer dans le salon et de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Se faisant, il lâcha Mjölnir qui s'écrasa au sol, provoquant un nuage de fumée... Et un trou dans le parquet hors de prix du génie.

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse de Bangkok, une jeune femme se tortillait sur une chaise.

Les liens qui lui enserraient les bras n'étaient pas très serrés, mais suffisamment pour la gêner.

Elle lança un regard furieux aux deux hommes en costumes qui riaient grassement.

"Hahaha... Ma chère Anastasia... Quelle est cette étincelle furieuse que je peux observer dans votre regard ? Nous sommes pourtant bien installés !

-Ta gueule, enflure !"

Elle cracha sur les chaussures des deux hommes. L'un était un célèbre chef de cartel sud-américain, et l'autre était un simple cliché d'homme de main violent et silencieux.

"Anastasia" en avait vu tellement que, si sa situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, elle aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Mais à ce moment précis, ligotée comme un saucisson sur une chaise dans une pièce sombre et insalubre, à la merci de deux brutes, et, par-dessus tout, EN RETARD SUR SON PLANNING, elle songeait vraiment à oublier la demande explicite de son chef, à savoir les ramener vivants.

Le vilain dealer se lança bien évidemment dans un monologue pendant l'introspection de la jeune femme, ce qui lui permit de scier ses liens à l'aide d'un clou qui dépassait de sa chaise.

Les liens rompus, elle se leva en renversant la chaise au visage de l'homme de main, lui brisant le nez, puis enchaîna par un coup de pied retourné dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier. Un simple mawashi-geri dans la nuque suffit et le cliché de l'homme de main ne fut plus que ce qu'il était : un cliché.

Elle s'occupa ensuite du boss en deux temps-trois mouvements. Sans même tâcher sa combinaison.

Elle ligota les deux hommes a un arbre en dehors de l'hôtel, puis le fit exploser, tout en partant, créant un gros plan cinématographique badasse et putassier (NDA : et là, je me rend compte que je dis n'importe quoi...).

Elle ouvrit ensuite son portable.

"Clint ? J'arrive."

Et le jeta dans une poubelle, non sans avoir détruit la carte mère.

* * *

La frénétique Pepper avait repris du service. Les premiers invités étaient à la porte.

"Tony ! Toooonyy ! Le Colonel et l'agent Coulson sont là !"

Le milliardaire-playboy-philanthrope qu'était Anthony Stark soupira de nouveau. Il passa une main enduite de gel _Vivel Dop, fixation béton _dans sa chevelure poivre et sel, lissa sa chemise et accueillit les deux dignitaires du SHIELD.

Nick Fury, toujours habillé de noir, était pourtant très élégant, de même que l'agent Coulson qui avait, pour l'occasion, changé la couleur de sa cravate.

Le Colonel posa plusieurs paquets au pied du sapin géant, offrit un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs à Pepper, et excusa l'absence de sa fiancé, Maria Hill, qui souhaitait réveillonner avec sa famille.

Bruce se leva pour saluer les deux agents, toujours impeccablement calme, malgré ses mauvais rapports avec Fury.

"Bon, et bien, on n'attend plus que Natasha, Clint, Steve et..."

-Saaaaalut ! Ben, y a déjà du monde, dites-donc !

-Bonjour, jeunes filles", sourit l'agent Coulson, soudainement attendri.

Amelia et Clara sortirent de l'ombre du couloir. Elles étaient resplendissantes. Toutes les deux fraiches, maquillées, habillées et coiffées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les adultes présents.

"Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ravissantes ! Les joyaux de Midgar !"

Thor, qui avait tout de même reçut une éducation princière, vint faire le baisemain aux deux adolescentes. Les filles rougirent, puis allèrent saluer les autres invités.

L'arrivée de Captain America passa quasiment inaperçue, tellement tout le monde était occupé à admirer les deux princesses.

Mais les filles n'étaient pas les seules à être élégantes. Steve était adorable, engoncé dans un costume trois pièces et légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Tony et Bruce avaient, quant à eux, opté pour une tenue décontractée : jeans noirs et chemises, ainsi que des cravates de couleur, et Thor avait enfilé des vêtements midgardiens qui lui allaient à ravir et le faisait paraître encore plus musclé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Pepper était sublime dans sa robe étincelante, et elle avait hâte que Natasha arrive pour comparer leurs tenues.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était dans un des (nombreux) hélicoptères privés du SHIELD, en compagnie de Hawkeye.

Elle se faisait une retouche make-up quand le pilote les prévint qu'ils arrivaient en vue de New York, et avaient reçu l'autorisation d'atterrir sur le toit de la tour Stark, qui possédait son propre héliport.

Black Widow aida son cher et tendre à nouer le nœud de sa cravate, puis ils posèrent tous deux le pied sur le tarmac.

"Comment tu me trouve ? Demanda la rousse à son compagnon.

-Éblouissante."

Et il ne mentait pas. La jeune femme avait revêtu une robe rouge qui rappelait ses cheveux, et avaient noué ceux-ci en chignon déstructuré qui laissait tomber des mèches sur sa nuque. Du point de vue de l'archer, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Quand ils pénètrèrent dans le penthouse, Pepper se jeta sur Natasha pour une conversation féminine à haut intérêt spirituel, tandis que Clint, tout pimpant dans son costume, déposait des paquets au pied du sapin.

* * *

Les festivités avaient démarrés depuis un quart d'heure. Thor regardait pensivement par la fenêtre la ville de New York, auréolée de lumière. Tous les invités n'étaient pas encore là... Allait-il seulement venir ?

* * *

"Alleeeeez ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

-Non, ma chérie. Ce n'est même pas la peine de me demander, tu sais très bien quelle est ma réponse.

-Mais ! C'est pas juste ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si ils sont pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure !"

Le Dr. Banner passa une main sur son visage, se frotta les yeux, soupira, compta jusqu'à dix, puis regarda sa fille.

"Mais même si ils étaient là, ce n'est pas la question. On ouvre les cadeaux à minuit, un point c'est tout !

-Pfff... Vivement que l'autre schtroumpf arrive... Au moins, avec lui, on rigole !"

A cet instant précis, toutes les lumières de la tour s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Personne ne vit donc la fumée verte qui évoluait lentement sur le sol.

"Personne ne bouge ! Les plombs ont du sauter, je vais voir !"

L'initiative de Tony fut coupée par un vacarme d'enfer. Le son semblait sortir de toutes les enceintes de la pièce, ainsi que des micros de JARVIS. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Tony pour comprendre qu'on avait piraté son système.

"_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun 'n' games, we got everything you want, honey, we know the names..._"

Clara, loin d'être surprise, commença à fredonner la mélodie en rythme.

"Hello, mes ennemis préférés ! Connaissez-vous la différence entre un méchant et un super-méchant ?"

La musique augmenta encore d'intensité, et, dans un solo de guitare épique, les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup, révélant une colonne de fumée verte.

"L'entrée en scène !"

La fumée sembla tourner sur elle même, comme une minuscule tornade, et se transforma en un jeune homme brun vêtu de cuir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants incrédules, avant de s'écrier :

"Mon frère !

-Rodolphe !

-Le schtroumpf !

-Loki !

-L'âne, Shrek, Fiona... Ça va, on connaît ! Bonjour, messieurs-dames et Thor."

Le brun salua l'assemblée d'un grand geste de la main, puis passa, de sa démarche féline, derrière le bar pour se servir un verre d'alcool, laissant les autres se remettre doucement de leurs émotions.

"Vous devriez fermer la bouche."

Loki ne le montrait pas, mais il était infiniment satisfait. Son arrivée avait eu exactement l'effet recherché, à savoir : laisser les Avengers et leurs amis comme deux ronds de flan.

Clara se reprit la première parce qu'elle était une femme, une adolescente et une métalleuse en prime.

"Loki ! What's up, mon frère ? Fit-elle en s'avançant pour lui taper dans la main.

-Rien, malheureusement, répondit le prince déchu en poussant un soupir dramatique. Je suis toujours enfermé à perpétuité dans les geôles froides et humides d'Asgard... Et sans un livre pour passer le temps, quelle cruauté !

-Comme je te comprends, Loki, comme je te comprends...

-BON ! Je vois que tous le monde est là. On sort le champagne."

La froide stupéfaction quitta les rangs, suite à l'éclat de Tony.

On sortit les flûtes à champagne et les amuse-gueules. JARVIS redémarra ses douces mélodies traditionnelles. La fête pouvait commencer.

"Trinquons, les enfants ! Joyeux noël !

-Joyeux noël ! Reprirent-ils tous ensembles.

-Tu vois, chez nous, on n'a pas ce genre de fêtes. Souffla Loki à Clara.

-Et alors ? Ça manque ? Répondit celle-ci.

-Non. On a les exécutions publiques.

-T'es obligé de dire ça avec ce sourire ? Répliqua Amelia, qui aimait s'incruster dans les conversations.

-Honnêtement ? Oui. C'est mon côté... Sadique.

-C'est pas un côté SM que t'as, c'est ta personnalité entière qu'est sado !

-Hmm... C'est pas faux.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Intervint le deuxième invité divin (Thor, pour ne pas le nommer).

-Oh, rien. On discutait juste de la personnalité sado-masochiste de ton fr... mar... de Loki.

-D'accord. AMI STARK, OU SONT LES PETITS FOURS ?! Brailla le barbare, tout en courant vers le milliardaire.

-... Il a pas l'air plus déphasé que ça...

-Oh, il était déjà au courant. STARK, ET CES PETITS FOURS ?!"

Loki rejoignit également le préposé aux gâteaux en courant, laissant une assemblée perplexe.

"Est-ce qu'il a conscience que la moitié des trucs qu'il dit sont pornos ?

-Hmm... J'suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès..."

Plus loin, Natasha et Pepper comparaient leurs tenues, s'extasiant mutuellement sur leurs robes.

"Je l'ai achetée par correspondance, pas chère, en plus !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, le tissu a l'air précieux, c'est quoi ?

-Eh bien, en fait..."

A ce moment, la voix de JARVIS retentit dans le penthouse, faisant sursauter tous le monde.

"Monsieur ? Quelqu'un est à la porte...

-Fais-le entrer, Jar ! Fit Tony, d'un air jovial.

-C'est que... Elle n'est pas sur la liste des invités, monsieur...

-Ok... Ben fais-la monter..."

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse incruste ? La réponse apparu derrière les portes de l'ascenseur sous les traits d'un petit bout de femme brune qui se jeta au coup de Thor en hurlant.

"Thorkinou ! Tu m'as teeeeellement manqué !

-C'est... Hum... Réciproque... Mais... Euh, lady Jane, pouvez-vous me lâcher, s'il vous plaît ? Vous m'étouffez...

-Ah oui, pardon..."

La jeune femme se détacha du coup du géant, s'épousseta, et se tourna vers les Avengers.

"E-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais... Putain de bordel de merde, vous êtes qui, et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma tour ?!"

Tony pointait un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme qui portait une robe à fleurs très seyante, tandis que, en arrière-plan, Nick Fury s'éloignait discrètement des ondes extrêêêmement négatives qui émanaient de Loki.

"Ben, en fait, c'est très simple... J'ai été attirée ici par... le pouvoir de l'amûûûr !

-De l'amûûûr ?

-Oui, l'amûr que je porte à mon Thorkinou chéri !

-M-mais, vous ne vous êtes vu que deux jours dans le film... T'aurais pas un petit trouble obsessionnel compulsif, toi, par hasard ?

-Pardon ?!

-HUMAINE ! Intervint (enfin) le dieu du mensonge d'une voix d'outre-tombe. ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS DE _MON_ FRÈRE IMMÉDIATEMENT.

-Euh... De qui ça ? Et vous êtes qui, vous, d'ailleurs ?

-Ben, en fait, il se trouve que Loki est le frère de Thor, et, entre autre, le dieu du mensonge, du chaos, du feu, des malices, des tromperies, etc... Et puis, sûrement plus que le frère de Thor, de ce que j'en sais...

-Oui, ben, justement, ils sont frères, et... Intervint Steve, qui s'était pourtant tue sagement pendant tout le début de la soirée.

-Ta gueule, Steve, ils sont PAS frères !" L'interrompirent Pepper, Natasha et Clara, qui aimaient le yaoi et les relations malsaines.

Steve décida donc de s'enterrer dans un trou de souris, alors que Loki et Jane Foster se livraient à une bataille de regards, que Thor tentait de s'interposer tout en préservant sa virilité de la castration, que Tony s'amusait comme un fou, que Natasha, Pepper et Clara prenaient des paris sur les possibilités que Loki arrache violemment les entrailles de la brune d'ici cinq minutes, que Clint et Amelia discutaient tir-à-l'arc dans un coin et que l'agent Coulson tentait de convaincre Nick Fury de sortir de la plante verte derrière laquelle il était caché.

Quant à Bruce, il appliquait la leçon numéro 156 de son neuvième guide sur la gestion du stress et de la colère. La tension dans la pièce était un peu trop élevée pour lui.

"Donc, tu te tape mon fiancé, c'est bien ça ?

-RECTIFICATION, HUMAINE ! _VOUS_ VOUS TAPEZ _MON_ THOR ! ET JE NE CROIS PAS VOUS EN AVOIR DONNE L'AUTORISATION !

-Ouais, enfin, ça a duré deux jours, hein... Marmonna Thor, toujours coincé entre les deux rivaux.

-LA FERME, TOI ! Crièrent simultanément les deux adversaires.

-Bref, toujours est-il, que, maintenant, Thor est à moi. T'as eu ta chance et... Attends une minute... Tu es LE Loki ?!

-Pas rapide, la gamine... Commenta Phil.

-Ben voui, répondit ledit Loki, coupé dans son élan.

-Celui qui a attaqué New York avec une armée d'extra-terrestre ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Loki, quoi. Tous les journaux en ont parlé... Ils en ont même fait un film...

-Mais que diable fait-il chez les Avengers ? Interrogea la brune en se tournant vers ceux-ci.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Tony. Après la bataille de New York, Loki a été jugé et enfermé dans les cachots d'Asgard. Mais, comme papa Odin l'a probablement beaucoup sous-estimé, il s'est contenté de l'enfermer et de lui mettre une muselière. Pour résumer, il a réussi à s'enfuir, a pris un passage secret qui lui permet de voyager entre les mondes, et a atterri sur Terre. Finalement, il planifie une petite attaque contre la ville environ une fois par semaine, histoire de faire un peu d'exercice, s'est installé dans un appartement hors de prix près de Central Park, possède un chat nommé Moustache et deux cactus et vient de temps en temps à la tour pour mater un film et manger de la glace à la vanille sur les genoux de Point Break. J'ai bien résumé, Rodolphe ?

-Mouais... Ça peut aller...

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Mais t'as rien écouté, ma parole ! Alors, je réexplique lentement, car t'as l'air un peu longue à la détente. Thor est un peu, et même carrément, _in love _de son frère, tu vois ? Et c'est réciproque, si l'on en croit la petite crise de jalousie de notre Loki national. Et nous, comme on est incroyablement gentils, on profite de la légendaire trêve de Noël pour les réunir et leur faire plaisir... Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on est gentils, quand même !

-C'est très généreux de votre part, ami Stark...

-LA FERME, TOI ! M-mais alors... Ça veut dire que... Mon Thorkinou...

-NON, HUMAINE ! C'EST _MON_ THORKINOU, A PRÉSENT !"

Thor, les larmes aux yeux, serra son frère dans ses bras.

"Oooh, mon Loki, c'est tellement émouvant ce que tu dis là !"

De désespoir, Jane se jeta par une fenêtre et la fête put continuer, alors que Pepper empochait les gains de son paris et que Bruce prenait une initiative intéressante.

"Euh... Tout le monde ? Il est plus de minuit, donc je pense qu'il serait temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux...

-Ouiiiiii ! Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux !"

Toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Loki, qui avait repris une couleur normale, se précipitèrent vers le sapin, manquant de tuer certains d'entre eux, dont Tony, qui était l'un des plus petits, et qui faillit mourir piétiné par Thor.

Voici une liste non exhaustive des cadeaux des uns et des autres :

Tony a reçu :

De l'eau de cologne (Pepper), un _Guide du Père Parfait _(Amelia), un T-shirt avec le logo du SHIELD (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), une chemise (Steve), un pyjama Captain America (Loki), un tourne-vis sonique (Thor), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), un prototype de lunettes ultra-grossissante (Bruce), de la vodka (Natasha), et des cartes de poker (Clint).

Pepper a reçu :

Un jet privé (Tony), un bon pour un massage (Amelia), des fleurs (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), du parfum (Steve), une bague (Loki), un collier (Thor), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), _Le crime était presque parfait _(Bruce), des boucles d'oreille (Natasha), et un CD de jazz (Clint).

Amelia a reçu :

Un nouveau Starkpad (Tony), des rollers (Pepper), CHERUB tome 5 (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), un livre de recettes (Steve), des moufles en Smourbiff (Loki), un ours en peluche (Thor), _Matrix _(Clara), des livres de physique quantique (Bruce), un bracelet (Natasha), et un nouvel arc (Clint).

Nick Fury a reçu :

Rien (Tony), un livre d'énigmes (Pepper), rien (Amelia), un parapluie (Coulson), une chemise (Steve), un cactus (Loki), une poignée de main virile (Thor), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), un nouveau cache-oeil (Bruce), une tasse à thé (Natasha), et une écharpe (Clint).

Philippe Coulson a reçu :

Un parapluie électronique (Tony), un parapluie (Pepper), un parapluie (Amelia), un parapluie avec le logo du SHIELD (Fury), des cartes Captain Ameriva dédicacées (Steve), un parapluie magique (Loki), un parapluie paratonnerre (Thor), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), un parapluie vert (Bruce), un parapluie (Natasha), et un parapluie (Clint).

Steve a reçu :

_Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan _(Tony), un pull (Pepper), un livre de recettes (Amelia), un chapeau (Fury), un parapluie Captain America (Coulson), des sorbets (Loki), des autocollants pour moto (Thor), un blouson d'aviateur (Clara), une batte de base-ball (Bruce), _Je Suis Une Légende _(Natasha), et un ballon de football américain (Clint).

Loki a reçu :

_Megamind_ (Tony), un pull en angora (Pepper), un CD des _ZZ Top _(Amelia), une grimace gênée (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), des sablés à la cannelle (Steve), un "... Non, je ne peux pas écrire ça ici !" (Thor), un T-shirt Metallica (Clara), un manuel de gestion de la colère et de l'agressivité (Bruce), _The Great Gatsby _(Natasha), et un pot de glace Hagen Dazs à la vanille (Clint).

Thor a reçu :

_Hercule_, oui, le dessin animé (Tony), une cravate (Pepper), des chocolats (Amelia), une autre poignée de main virile (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), des sablés natures (Steve), un "... Non, sérieux, les mecs, me faites pas écrire ça ici..." (Loki), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), une bande dessinée DC Comics dédicacée (Bruce), des gants (Natasha), et une écharpe Griffondor (Clint).

Clara a reçu :

Des billets pour le concert de Lemi Killmister (Tony), un coussin (Pepper), un mug Batman (Amelia), une carte d'agent honoraire du SHIELD (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), des cookies (Steve), un CD de Green Day (Loki), un collier (Thor), un nouvel ordinateur (Bruce), un manteau (Natasha), et le jeu _Kid Icarus Uprising _(Clint).

Bruce a reçu :

_La Génétique se Met Au Vert _(Tony), un short en lycra pour Hulk (Pepper), une cravate (Amelia), un assistant du SHIELD (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), du parfum (Steve), une moue boudeuse (Loki), un manuscrit ancien sur les bersekers (Thor), _Insaisissables_ (Clara), _Dr Jeckill et Mr Hyde _(Natasha), et un pistolet à aiguilles (Clint).

Natasha a reçu :

_La reine des glaces _(Tony), une paire d'escarpins (Pepper), des bonbons au miel (Amelia), des fleurs (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), un fer à friser (Steve), une dague (Loki), un peigne appartenant à Sif (Thor), une nouvelle tenue résistant au feu (Bruce), une broche fantaisie (Clara), et des vacances à Hawaï (Clint).

Clint a reçu :

_Robin des Bois _(Tony), un documentaire sur le tire-à-l'arc dans l'histoire (Pepper), une lampe, ne me demandez pas pourquoi... (Amelia), une mini grenade à placer sur une flèche (Fury), un parapluie (Coulson), une flèche en or, inutile mais stylée (Loki), une flèche en argent, bonjour l'originalité (Thor), une boîte d'entretien pour les flèches (Bruce), une paire de chaussettes (Clara), et une réservation dans un restaurant d'Hawaï (Natasha).

(NDA : Sérieux, j'adore leurs cadeaux !)

"Bon, ben, joyeux noël, tous le monde !

-Joyeux noël !

-Eh, attendez, on a pas vu le gros bonhomme rouge qui apporte des cadeaux !

-Laisse tomber, Thor, et reprends de la bûche..."

* * *

Voilà, pour résumer, comment se déroula ce noël 2013 chez les Avengers. Si vous avez envie de rire, c'est normal (et que je fais bien mon boulot). Si vous avez envie de pleurer, c'est normal aussi, parce que vous, vous-aimiez-bien-Jane-Foster-et-puis-elle-a-sauté-et-même-qu'elle-est-décédée-jusqu'à-ce-qu'elle-meure-méchante-auteure !

Je vous aime !


End file.
